


Mutually beneficial Agreements

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, denial is a river in egypt, getting into bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Tony can't focus on a single thing, he is faced with two choices to calm his head down: to get drunk or get spanked by someone. And as it so happens, Loki finds him and agrees to offer his services.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 187





	Mutually beneficial Agreements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, Jojo ❤️  
> (It's almost New Year's, soon 👀👌)

Tony was high-strung as he left the meeting with the Avengers. He could feel himself grow increasingly uneasy as he walked down into his workshop. His head was running _wild_ , completely batshit crazy, a thousand scenarios were running through it and none were helping with the situation.

He knew that Doom’s attempts to ruin the Avengers and the States were serious, he was aware that he needed to come up with a solution – and the quicker he did that, the better.

And yet—

It was stressing him. Victor was a dangerous combination of science, money, genius, _and magic_ , or whatever the fuck he was doing there. Loki said it wasn’t magic, the soon-to-be-redeemed-Trickster was rather offended whenever someone suggested that what Doom did was _magic_. It made Tony laugh for a short moment before he stopped it abruptly. His own laugh sounded weird to his ears- short and as if he was going to cry any second.

“Jay, play some music,” he said as he opened the door to his workshop. Soon enough, Mötorhead was playing. Harsh guitar riffs were filling the quiet space, the volume was almost killing Tony’s ears but he didn’t want it to be any different. _This_ would help him, he was sure.

But after some time passed and Tony didn’t feel any better, not even after he’d taken the wheel from a car off and put it back on, had something changed. Whatever he did, it didn’t feel as if it was the right thing. He was almost shaking at this point.

It _wasn’t_ anxiety, this was just his head being full and ridiculous.

“Jay, is there, is _someone_ from the usual ones available?” He asked. At this point, not much would help and either Tony would get wasted or find someone to slap some sense into him. Considering that he needed his brain today still, he didn’t think that taking a bottle of wine would do the trick here.

_“They’re full for today,”_ JARVIS informed shortly after. _“They have clients.”_

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Tony cussed loudly. He rubbed his hands over his face. “All right. If they’re not available, can we bribe them?”

_“I don’t think so, Sir.”_

“ _Fuck!”_ Again, but this time with more emphasis. Tony could feel his head start smoking from all the excessive thinking. He debated doing it by himself but—

Nothing, _nothing_ , could beat the feeling of giving himself up to someone else who’d give him what he needed. Would do it for him, and all he needed to do was to accept it and get lost in the sensations until he was lost in them.

“Anthony?”

Tony turned around to see Loki standing there behind him. The Trickster looked worried as he came closer. Since Thor had appeared with his brother in town about four months ago, Tony and Loki had hit off – hesitantly at first (lie) before they’d given up on it and grown closer, until Tony thought of the other as one of his closest teammates. Loki was witty, gorgeous, and kept up easily with Tony’s wild and stray, often unconnected thoughts and put them together in a comprehending way.

“Are you all right?”

Tony looked at Loki. _Looked_ at him and debated whether he was going to confess to Loki or not that he wasn’t and if Loki could help him out. He probably _could_ but the question was if Loki _wanted to._ He didn’t think that Loki was going to judge him – they both were far too comfortable with each other by now.

“I need something,” Tony said quickly. He licked over his lips, took a breath, collected his composure. “See, sometimes my brain goes into overdrive. It’s doing that right now and— there are two ways how I cope with that. One is to get drunk, but I can’t do that, I need to be able to think later. The other–“ he broke off.

Loki stepped closer to him, confused if Tony read him right.

“What is it?”

“I need a hand for that.”

“You can have mine,” Loki quickly assured.

Tony sushed him. “Don’t agree so quickly. You don’t even know yet what I’m going to ask of you.” He eyed Loki critically. “Have you heard from BDSM before?”

That did seem to take Loki by surprise. “I have.”

“Perfect.” Tony nodded. “Then I don’t need to explain everything. To make it short, the other choice is that someone spanks me or whips me, I don’t _care_. But that usually calms my head down.” He looked at Loki hopefully. “I need your hand, Loki. _Literally_.”

“ _Oh,”_ the trickster breathed. A faint blush rose in his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable, but Tony couldn’t focus on that for too long, waiting for an answer impatiently as his leg was starting to bounce. “I have never done that before.”

Tony waved it off. That Loki didn’t have any experience was to be expected. But that he hadn’t outright told Tony _no_ was of greater interest to him. “Would you be willing to try? I can tell you what you need to do, I only need you to do the spanking.”

He felt calm, all sudden. Watched Loki debate although the blush made him think that the answer would fall out positively. This might be a spur of the moment thing but Tony didn’t mind asking Loki at all – in fact, this could help him out with a question that had been plaguing him for a while now as well. He enjoyed looking at Loki, admired his lean and tall body, thinking about how it would be to kiss Loki. Perhaps this was a chance for them to grow closer too—

“And you say that it shall help you?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” Tony grinned.

Loki nodded. “Is that all you need or do you need more?”

_Now, that went in a different direction entirely._ “Technically, I am happy with the spanking. But– if you offer _more_ , I wouldn’t be opposed to discussing more, later.” He searched Loki’s eyes, desire pooling in his belly.

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” Loki’s soft laugh was a cure for Tony’s raging mind. It was all he could focus on, the way the sound rang through the room, how it gave him shivers of the good kind.

“Oh, _good_ ,” was Tony’s response. He cleared his throat. “You’ve done that before or for the first time? Also, do you want to do it here or upstairs?” He reached for his belt buckle, let it drop to the ground.

“It seems to me you’ve already made that decision.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Loki stepping closer, wringing his hands together – either because he was nervous or warming them up. Tony was torn between cooing in adorable or kissing him because he was that considerate.

“If you don’t answer in time,” Tony replied with an arched brow, pulled his jeans down. He was getting impatient, and to know that he was going to get spanked—

“Bend over your desk,” Loki interrupted him in his dreaming.

Tony complied quickly, not daring to waste another moment. Not that he thought Loki would do that, but he couldn’t stop worrying that the Trickster would change his mind, leave him here hanging, simply go _puff_ and vanish. But it was good to feel the table beneath his arms, resting his head on them. He took a deep breath, let his eyes flutter shut.

Then, Loki was pulling down his boxers – just so that his ass was left bare – and stroked over it lightly.

“Loki,” Tony mumbled into his arms as nothing came forth. “If you don’t want to anymore or it’s too awkward, just say it. I’m not holding you to your word, you’re free to leave when—”

The slap came unexpectedly. It was hot, searing pain, almost _too much,_ and left Tony gasping for air.

“Too strong?” Loki sounded worried.

“Maybe—” Tony gasped. “A bit less force unless you want me to break through the table, Mr Superstrength.” He turned his head around to get a better look at Loki. “Go for it, otherwise.”

Loki replied by dealing another slap to Tony’s ass. It was weaker than the previous ones, but the sting was _better_.

Tony inhaled sharply as the burning sensation started to set in. “That’s better,” he mumbled and put his head back on his arms. The visual of Loki’s darkened eyes, that intense focus, solely dedicated to Tony—

_Amazing._ He wanted more of that.

Another blow fell to his ass, wonderfully painful.

Tony sighed happily. It was so easy to focus on the regular pattern of the slaps, Loki’s hand distractedly cold whereas Tony felt as if he was growing hotter with each second, and his mind started to shut down.

He didn’t need to focus on anything else than standing there, let Loki do his thing. His hands were big, easily covered a cheek with each slap.

His heartbeat was slowing down; fuzzy clouds crowding his brain. He could hear Loki’s harsh breathing behind him, it mixed into the slapping sounds that were already becoming his whole world. Everything else became dull, faded away until it only was him and Loki. Nothing else mattered anymore.

_Doom, whomst?_ Tony thought in his bliss.

After a while, he noticed that the blows had stopped and been exchanged for gentle touches down his spine.

“Anthony?”

“Mhm,” he purred. “’S not talking time yet.”

“Do you want to lie down on a couch?”

“Couch,” Tony agreed, not bothering to move. He didn’t mind standing here, breathing in, enjoying the serenity in his head. He felt Loki’s hands reaching around him and Tony wasn’t sure _what_ was going on and then Loki was already lifting him up.

_Oh,_ Tony thought. _Oh_. But it didn’t last long before Loki laid him down on something. A light weight was draped around him and he felt Loki sit down next to him, a hand carding through his hair. That was nice.

Tony wasn’t sure when he pulled himself back together but when he did, Loki was still playing with his hair, his attention _still_ on Tony as if it had never wavered from him, not for a single moment.

“Do you feel better?” Loki asked him when Tony shifted around.

“Yes.” Tony sighed. “You did well, thank you.”

“Oh, it was a pleasure to be of service.” Loki chuckled lowly.

“You can help me and be even more of service.” Tony sat up on his elbows to get a better look at Loki, waited for a nod. “A glass of water, that would be amazing and there’s a lotion in my bathroom to help with the burn.”

Said and done, apparently. Tony watched with wide eyes as Loki called those things forth with his magic and gave Tony the glass first. He drowned it almost instantly, put it on the ground afterwards.

“Do you want me to–?” Loki held the bottle with the lotion up, questioningly.

“Yes.” Tony nodded enthusiastically, flopped back down on the couch.

Loki got up from his seat and started to spread the lotion all over Tony’s bottom. His touch was light, obviously trying not to hurt Tony any longer. Tony _liked it._ He also remembered what they’d been talking about earlier – there’d been a brief discussion of _more._ And he _had_ noticed how Loki had circumvented his question, instead chosen to argue with him briefly.

“So, was that your first time?” he asked bluntly.

Loki’s hands stopped. A soft exhale. “Yes.”

“Did you like it?” Tony turned his head around to get a closer look at the Trickster.

“I can’t say I found it displeasing,” Loki replied quietly and returned to his task at hand. There was the small blush again, sneaking into his cheeks.

Tony waited for a few moments, wondering if Loki would expand on that or if he’d chose to be silent. Keep all his thoughts inside, to mute the questions he probably had. It was curious to him how Loki knew about BDSM but was, well—

“Do you have it on Asgard too? BDSM, I mean,” he clarified at Loki’s questioning look.

“We do,” Loki replied. “But it is not something that is encouraged there. If you’re into that, you’re better off to keep it hush. There’s an establishment but— It isn’t a _proper_ thing to do there.”

Tony nodded, gave Loki’s hand awkwardly a pat. “Didn’t seem to keep you from agreeing to help me here.”

“We’re not on Asgard, are we?” Loki looked up with a smile on his lips.

“What’s keeping you then from searching out a club here?” Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“Perhaps that I’m not the most wanted man on this realm,” Loki said dryly. “I did attempt to conquer your city, after all.”

_Ah, right._ “My bad.” Tony grinned. “Or, my luck?”

“That, I fear, depends on how you review how I did.” Loki took his hands away.

Now, wasn’t that an interesting question?

Tony couldn’t deny that Loki had done _well_ , considering it had been his first time. There was room for improvement, but _fuck,_ Tony had enjoyed it. And perhaps, this was the moment to find out if Loki would be opposed to… _more._

“Good.” Tony got up from the couch, still naked from the waist down. “There’s a bit more you can do with spanking but for your first time? Well done, Loki.” He searched for Loki’s eyes. “In fact, if you aren’t opposed and want to know more, what would you say if you and me, try this? Not just for spanking purposes.” He wiggled with his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood up.

“If you don’t, no big—”

“Yes,” Loki cut in. Certain, his voice warm with want and curiosity.

“Oh. Good.” Tony grinned and bent down to pull his boxers back on. “How do you feel about us getting something to drink and eat and then we’ll talk?”

Loki nodded, before he smoothly got up and they went towards the elevator. He could feel the other almost vibrating next to him.

When Tony looked at him, he couldn’t deny that he wished this soon-to-be-arrangement would stem from something else than a mutually beneficial agreement. But that could still happen, he told himself. That Loki hadn’t even hesitated to agree sparked a flame of hope in his chest that _maybe_ Loki felt more than just friendship for him too.

But that was an issue to tackle for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclosure: I am planning to add more to this. No idea when that'll happen but it shall, my brain has decided.


End file.
